A Phantom's Life
by PhantomKat7
Summary: 2: Sometimes the only thing you can do is wander...
1. Last Breath

Here is a little one-shot I thought up one night. Why is it I always get the good ideas when I' trying to sleep? I don't if I will do another one-shot. Once again is about Jazz and Danny. They really should put Jazz in the character list. She is such a great character!

* * *

Last Breath

I looked around the room, the tension starting getting to me. Both of my parents sat on their chairs in silence. My mom, Maddie Fenton, was trying to stifle sobs in her tissue, the ordeal finally sinking in. My dad, Jack Fenton, on the other hand, just stared sullenly into space.

'_He seems so lifeless.'_, I thought to myself.

I had never seen my dad so hopeless before. It was almost scary. His usual blue eyes that were once filled with joy and curiosity were now overtaken with despair. I closed my own eyes in remorse, knowing that I, Danny Fenton, was the only one who could've saved her...

_Take that!", I shouted to my opponent, Skulker. The ghost just dodged the oncoming attack, too fast for a simple ecto blast. "Is that all you got?", Skulker taunted, loading up his ecto gun. "Danny! Be careful!", the girl shouted up to me. I nodded in her direction and flew straight for Skulker. Skulker readied his gun to get his killed. I kicked the gun with my boot before he even had a chance of shooting. As I was fighting Skulker, I didn't notice the ecto gun slowly falling down to the concrete ground. That is, until I heard the fire followed by a scream that seemed to echoed in the night. "NOOO!", I cried as I spun around. I flew to where the ruble laid as fast as I could. I stooped down and made the girl intangible. Dirt covered her face while her clothes were torn with cuts. I knew I had to do something fast. Making sure Skulker was gone, I carried her and flew to the hospital as fast as I could, or else Jasmine Fenton would die..._

A nurse came to us in a brisk walk, clipboard in hand. "You may see her now in room #53." We got up and waked down the hall. For me, that seemed the longest walk in my entire life. When we finally got to her room, we weren't ready for the site that met our eyes. Jazz laid on her bed, looking rigid under her covers. Her beautiful red hair was tangled around her head, headband torn into pieces. Her face was scratched from the rocks and debris.

"Jazz...", My mom whispered and dropped down to her daughter's bed.

My dad walked and stroked Jazz's hair while hugging her as gently as he could. I could hear my sister's ragged breathing and the steady beeping of the monitors. From the hall came a doctor, a grim look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news.", he said.

All three of us looked up to him, knowing this was a bad sign. The doctor sighed and read from the document.

"I'm afraid young Ms. Fenton is in critical shape. We're not sure if she can survive the night. Right now, it seems as though she is only half alive."

There was intake of breath as the words met our ears. Jazz Fenton, an 17 year old girl who hasn't even finished college, was going to die in such a depressing atmosphere. The next few minutes are memories I wish I could've erased from my mind. My parents burst into tears as the doctor silently walked out. They couldn't really believe that this was happening. And neither could I. The minutes passed by until mom asked me,

"Danny, me and your dad are going are you going to stay here?"

I nodded and they both left, closing the door behind them. I walked to Jazz's bed and sat next to it on a chair.

'_How could I let this happen?'_, I asked myself.

It was all my fault. Ever since the accident two years ago, my life has been a danger for those I love. I picked up my head and gazed up to my sister. Looking at her face, reminded me of all those dreams she had. Being a brain or surgeon while being a minor in psychology. Going to Harvard, Yale, or another college and leaving Amity Park. All those dreams were gone up in smoke. And it was all my fault. I put my face in my hands, not being able to look at my sister's mangled body. I could my eyes tearing up, the first time since the accident. All those times I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happened to any of my friends and family because of my burden. I failed. If I could I choose between me or her.

"_Right now, it seems as though she is only half alive." _

Maybe there is...

I gingerly grabbed her hand and squeezed it with mine. She felt cold as stone, almost like a ghost... I closed my eyes, trying to rid my eyes of the tears, and concentrated on the energy within me. I could feel it traveling from my hands and into her body. I could feel how I got slowly drained each passing second. When I finished, I collapsed on the bed from exhausting. As my eyes were closing, I saw the stir from my sister's body and heard the monitor getting louder and louder. The last things I remembered was her turquoise eyes snapping open and a pair of gasps from the doorway, before I closed my eyes, never to wake up on the human plane...

* * *

Young Jasmine Fenton walked into the deserted bedroom. She swept her hands over the desk and the computer, knowing that its former user would never use it again. It was untouched since that night 6 years ago, messy and unorganized. A chill went up her spine and discovered that the window was left open. She went and closed the window then noticed a box that she has never seen before on the dresser. It was carved out of wood and varnished with a nice even coat. She was startled when she found her name carved on the front in fancy letters: _Jasmine Fenton. _

Jazz opened the box and let out a gasp as what she saw. A silver necklace with a turquoise pendant surrounded by sapphire stones, along with a short note resided inside the box. Jazz could feel her heart ache when she saw that it was addressed to her from Danny, only a week before he died.

_Dear Jazz,_

_Happy Birthday! I know you must be pretty happy about being considered an adult(although you were already considered an adult by age 10). I swear that I will not try anything stupid and/or embarrassing on this day(don't be so relaxed next year, though). You like the necklace? A special present for you on this day. Did you know how long it took me to carve a box! Those splinters will always remain in my skin. I just wanted to say thanks for all that you did for me. You have been there in ways that Tucker and Sam couldn't. You were there when I got hurt. You were there when it felt as though doing the right thing was too difficult. Even when I was mad at you, you still never gave up on me. You always put me back on the right track. I know it mustn't be easy to have a halfa for a brother. I guess all I wanted to say was, Your the best big sister a brother could ever wish for. I hope this day is special as you wanted it to be._

_Sincerely Your Brother,_

_Danny Fenton/Phantom_

Jazz slowly walked to the bed and sat down, clutching the necklace in her hand. She never knew that Danny cared so much. Tears welled up in her eyes. She only wished she could say goodbye. To thank him for all the times he had ever saved her The tears fell form her pale face and onto the note and bed. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her own and a whisper in her ear:

"Don't cry Jazz, I will always be here with you."

"Danny!"

She whirled around to find the source of the voice, but nothing was there. The room was still quiet and lonely as it had been when she had entered. Looking down, she spotted something on the bed. Lifting it up, she observed in the sunlight that it was hair, a silver, white hair...

* * *

Choppy, I know. But please don't flame this! I may go back and edit but I'm not sure. I'm all booked with stories. Check out my profile for oncoming stories and vote for the one you like by sending me an e-mail or in a review. 


	2. Wanderer

Here I am with another one-shot! This one I came up when in a dream but I was in Danny's place. It's an alternate ending to TUE that I hope you like. There is a little DxV just because I also love that couple. I would like to dedicate this one-shot to four awesome authors: Darth Frodo, Wings Of Morphius, Lateraina Wolf and CalicoKitty13. You guys are my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would choose the best stories on this sight and make them into episodes.

* * *

Wanderer

Wanderer. That may be the only word that can describe me. No matter what I say, this is what I am. I know that it is wrong to keep searching for them. But I just can't help it. Even though I'm no longer human I still have human emotions. It seems kinda ironic now. When I was alive I considered myself a freak. Even when I'm dead I'm not normal. I thought everybody was equal when they died. I guess it's only for those who go to heaven. Right know I see no heaven or hell in my future. Maybe I don't deserve to go to heaven. Or maybe I have some unfinished business. That is what I want to know.

* * *

That day at the Nasty Burger was my last one. And it is one I will never forget. I will never forget the terrified faces of my family, friends, and teacher as they were strapped to that boiler. I will never forget the malicious face on my evil self as he watched his victims squirm. Before I went to battle, I promised them that I would never allow myself to turn evil, that will never become most feared ghost on the planet. The battle was the toughest one I've ever faced but I finally sucked him in the Fenton Thermos. All was going well, until I saw the boiler ready to blow. I stood up and ran. I tried to go ghost but I was too weak. I can still see their pleading eyes, full of fear and hope, urging me to hurry. As I was running, I tripped and fell painfully on the ground. I looked up and witnessed the death of my loved ones. The explosion happened in a matter of seconds. The boiler and everybody who strapped on it were engulfed in a fiery torrent, sparing no mercy. The explosion grew and grew into it covered the whole restaurant. The force was so great that it sent flying backwards to the nearest building. When my head hit the wall, my world blackened. 

I woke up days later but not as myself. I wasn't a ghost but a spirit, a memory. I looked around and saw that most of the rubble and debris has been cleared away. Not a single soul was on the street. A newspaper article rustled on the ground near me. I try to grab it, but I just went through it. Floating above it, I noticed the article was about the accident. A photo showed my family and I. My heart suddenly ached when I saw it. The photo was taken on the last day of summer before our freshman year. My parents and Jazz were smiling at the camera with grins. I was playing around with Tucker and Sam in the middle. I blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. Below the picture was an announcement about a funeral being held in the cemetery. Deciding to go, I took one last look at the photo and flew away.

Watching my own funeral was heartbreaking. People were crying and weeping at the sight of our bodies in the caskets. Mine was the only one who wasn't damaged beyond belief. I could barely recognize them when I saw them. I saw Dash and Kwan walking over to my body in hesitant steps.

"Why did we bullied him?", asked Dash to Kwan with tears.

Kwan didn't respond, only kept on staring at my lifeless corpse. I didn't think they would come, seeing on how they shoved me into my locker every chance they got. They walked silently away from the casket with their heads looking at the ground. I was left speechless. Another figure drew closer this one's face masked by the shadows of the trees. The figure lifted her head. Valerie's eyes were brimming with tears, droplets falling to the petals of the single red rose in her hands.

"Oh god, Danny.", she cried out.

I closed my eyes and looked away. It pained me to see people suffer for my mistakes, even if it wasn't physically. I wished I could've comforted her in some way, to tell her I was still here but I knew I couldn't. I reopened my eyes and saw Valerie bent down and rest he rose in my casket. She was about to leave but she was hesitant. Valerie leaned over and kissed me on the lips. She rose up and brushed tears from her green eyes that were flowing freely.

"Goodbye Danny."

Like the jocks, she lowered her head and walked away.

"Valerie!", I yelled after her.

"Come back!"

Valerie could not hear me so she kept on walking away. I watched her disappear into the horizon with no clue that I was here. I lowered my outstretched hand with a tear streaking face. That was the last I remembered.

* * *

That was almost five years ago, but it felt like yesterday. Throughout the years, it has been hard for me to stay in Amity Park. The memories, the good and bad, haunt me every passing day whether I want them to or not. But no matter what I do, I can't seem to leave this town. In a way, I am grateful. I don't think I would able to stand it without the memories that rested here. Memories I desperately want to relive. And in a far corner in my mind I believe if I ever find my friends and family that it would happen. I want to find them so bad, to say I'm sorry, to say I want to move on. This seems almost impossible when I don't even know where they are. They could be in the Ghost Zone, trying to me just like I was. Or maybe they were scared of me and wanted nothing to do with me. I sighed and clutched my knees to my chest as I was floating on top Fenton Works, staring into the setting sun. Until then, I will only wander.

* * *

I have another one-shot I'm working on(look at my profile) but I won't guarantee the date, okay? This is just a little spot to calm me. RnR! 


End file.
